You Have No Idea
by MatthaeusWrites
Summary: -A has been caught, and the four liars have nothing to fear in Rosewood anymore. Or do they? Three new, gorgeous girls enroll at Rosewood High. Hanna fears for her popularity, Emily must look out for her crushes' life, and Spencer must now deal with her sexuality. Aria is the only one safe from all the crazy shit happening in their lives. Full summary inside.


-A has been caught, and the four liars have nothing to fear in Rosewood anymore. Or do they? Three new, gorgeous girls enroll at Rosewood High. Hanna fears for her popularity, Emily must look out for her crushes' life, and Spencer must now deal with her sexuality. Aria is the only one who seems safe from all the crazy shit happening in their lives.

Santana wants to be open about her feeling for a certain girl, but little does she know the consequences if she does. Quinn can't get a this girl out her head, and it doesn't help that this particular girl has a boyfriend. In the midst of all of this, Brittany is unintentionally on a mission to corrupt a certain good, christian boy.

* * *

The Unholy Trinity's POV

The three girls walked into the office to receive their new schedules. It was the first day of junior year, and their first at Rosewood High. Earlier that morning, the girls had received their new, blue and white, cheer-leading uniforms. Tryouts were two weeks ago, and the coach was so impressed by theirs moves, they were made co-captains, save for Brittany. She decided to let Quinn and Santana take the two positions. It was a new year, new town, new school, new everything, and maybe even new friends in the near future.

They quickly shared their schedules with each other. It looked like Santana and Quinn were going to have most classes together, but Brittany only shared one or two with both of them.

They walked out in their usual line formation once the bell rang.

"Well this is stupid." Santana pulled at the part of her uniform around her boobs.

"These uniforms or the fact that we're cheerleaders for a freakin' lacrosse team?" Quinn asked rhetorically.

"And a swim team." Brittany added.

"Exactly. A_ swim_ team. Ugh. I just hope this school isn't as bias as Lima. I mean, look at us. We are three smokin' hot chicks, who just happen to all be gay and or bi." Santana sighed.

"Actually, there might be a football team." Quinn said, but she really wasn't sure.

"This sucks. Did you know that there's only two girls at this school who are openly gay.

Quinn eyed Brittany as they walked. "And you know this because?"

"Santana told me."

Quinn focused her eyes on the Latina.

"Yeah, I hit on some blonde chick at that café or whatever it's called. She said, and I quote, "Thanks, but I have a boyfriend. If you're interested, my friend over is single, and very ready to mingle." Santana mocked in a valley girl accent. "Then she pointed to this really hot brunette."

"That's it? Did you even get the names of these girls?"

The girls all stopped at their lockers that were conveniently right next to each other.

"I did actually. The blonde one's Hanna and the other one is Emily."

"Wait I thought you said there were two girls?" Quinn neatly placed her textbooks in period order.

"Yeah. The other one's Paige. She used to date Emily. I looked her up in one of the yearbooks. I honestly don't know what Emily was thinking. I mean, if I were dating Paige, I'd kill myself."

"Santana you don't even know the girl."

"I know enough. I heard that she tried to drown Emily, and the girl still dated her. Like, what the fuck, who does that?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You talk like you've known this Emily girl for years. Like you have a right to judge her actions, yet you haven't even met her."

Santana plopped her textbooks into her locker and slammed it shut. Brittany did the same. "Well, I'm going to, eventually. There's something about this girl."

They got back into their line formation and began to walk down the hallway.

"Anyways, you guys wanna hang out at my place tonight?" Santana asked.

Quinn nodded. "I'm in." How bout' you Britt?"

"Can't. I have a date tonight." She said with a little skip in her step.

"Ooh la la. Who's the lucky boy or girl?" Quinn quirked her eyebrow. Santana chuckled.

"His name is Sean, and he's very cute and sweet."

"So basically you're going out with a puppy." Santana joked and they all laughed. The glimpse of a familiar face cut her laughter short.

"Guys slow down. That's her." Santana ordered and they slowly came to a halt.

The two other blondes scanned the hallway in search of Emily. To the far right, they found her. She was wearing a purple v-neck with dark blue skinny jeans. Santana couldn't help but stare at her perfectly rounded ass. Next to her were three other girls. They had recognized the shorter blonde as Hanna, but the identities of the two other brunettes were unknown.

A tall, lighter haired brunette caught Quinn's eye. She dressed in a classy preppy school girl look with her wavy hair in a half up half down style. The girl seemed to have notice Quinn's leering. She looked up and into Quinn's hazel orbs. They exchanged timid, toothless smiles. The three other girls along side her noticed Quinn, Brittany, and Santana's presence, so the cheer leading threesome began to strut away, Quinn's eyes still locked on the other girl's. The other girl finally broke away as her very short, dark-haired friend tapped her shoulder and called out her name to her. It was loud enough to hear.

"Hey, Spence. Spencer? You okay?"

_Spencer_. Quinn thought. The name suited her perfectly.

The three girls parted ways, walking off to their classes. Brittany had Algebra and Quinn and Santana both had AP Chemistry.

* * *

The Liars's POV

"Ugh. I wish summer was back." Hanna slammed her locker shut. The other's had already gather their things for first period. Being her usual self, Hanna came to school, barely on time.

"You are definitely not alone Han." Spencer sighed.

"Hey Em, you think we'll see that girl today."

"What girl?" Aria furrowed her brows in confusion.

"A new girl Hanna met at The Brew two weeks ago." Emily explained. "Hanna, she probably goes to this school. I wouldn't be surprised if we did."

"What so special about this girl?" Spencer asked.

"She's fucking hot. And she totally plays for Emily's team. I'm serious you should've seen how she looked at Emily when she saw her." Hanna smirked.

"Han." Emily swatted her arm.

"Hey!" Hanna grabbed her arm, pretending it hurt. "It's true, plus she hit on me. I think she's cool."

"Hanna, you like everyone who hits on you." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up Spence. What I'm trying to say is that Em should totally hit her up." Hanna flashed a toothy grin.

"Em, you should totally go for it." Aria poked Emily's abdomen playfully.

"Guys." Emily whined. "I don't know."

"Wha-" Spencer protested. "Don't tell me you're still into_ Paige_." She emphasized with disgust ridden in her voice.

"No. After everything that happened. God no. I just think it would good if I just fly solo for a little before diving into a relationship."

"Well don't wait too long. You saw her. Won't be long until another girl goes after her." Hanna said matter of factly.

As the girls conversed, Spencer could feel someone's gaze upon them. She glanced up, only to meet resonant hazel orbs. She had never seen this girl before. She would have remember. Her blonde locks were up in a high pony, and the cheer-leading uniform she wore fit her in all the right places. Then she smiled, and Spencer couldn't help but smile back. It was infectious.

The rest of the foursome noticed the three girls. "That's her. The one on the left. That's Santana." Hanna pointed and the other two girls followed her finger's direction. Although she didn't seem to pay her much attention, Emily felt a pull towards Santana. It was the worst time that her shyness decided to take over. She avoided eye contact with the girl glancing at her as they slowly passed by. Emily, Aria, and Hanna examined the other two blondes.

"Damn, I thought you said there was only one new girl, not three. They're all so gorgeous, it's scary." Aria eyes were wide.

"Looks like hot girl's got two other hot friends." Hanna was equally astounded.

Aria turned to Spencer for her reaction. Apparently, Spencer was lost in her own world, but her eyes moved along with the cheerleaders that passed by.

"Hey, Spence. Spencer? You okay?"

"Huh wha-" Spencer bounced back slightly, as if she had almost fallen asleep but someone had snapped in her face before she could.

"Spence are you alright?" Hanna asked, genuinely concerned.

"Uh, yeah just dozed off for a second." she answered confidently. _What the hell just happened?_ She thought to herself.

Emily was the only one with a clue of what actually happened. She knew that look. Spencer was intrigued by the blonde girl in the middle of the threesome, and not in a curious "who is that girl?" way, but a curious " I need to know her, or else I won't be able to sleep" way.

"Oh shit. We're gonna be late to class!" Hanna(of all people) alerted.

The foursome made their way to their first period classes. Emily had Physical Ed., Aria had AP English, Hanna had Algebra, and Spencer, well she had AP Chemistry.


End file.
